


Guardian

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dad Dean, Angry Uncle Sam, Annoyingly Understanding Daddy Cas, Canon/AU-ish, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, International Winchesters, M/M, Nephilim, SciFi Adventures, SciFi Technology, SciFi Weapons, Slash/Strong M/F, Space Winchesters, Succubus, Trickster antics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years ago, in a desperate attempt to keep their Nephilim (half human/half angel) daughter safe, Dean and Cas allowed Gabriel to hide her away from the world and from them. Now, with the angels reformed and the demons locked away the time has come for the family to be reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> (In this story half angels/half humans reach maturity faster than normal. At six years, Alex's mentality is that of a thirty year old female adult. Her body appears to be that of a young adult in her early twenties)

Guardian Cover 

 

* * *

 

Dean, Sam and Cas had gone international and were in China.  Castiel had flown them there and he'd used his angel mojo to make it possible for them to communicate with any one they encountered.  It had taken a few days to figure out that they had absolutely no idea what they were dealing with.  Now, a week later they still didn't.  

China didn't have motels like they were used to and they were surprisingly very expensive.  It was an abandoned shop with an attached dock. There was water on three sides and it was a safe distance away from any prying eyes.  The shop was in good condition.  Each wall had large windows that let in an amazing amount of light, so that made up for the lack of electricity.  At night they used lamps or went on land to build a fire.

 

 

~ night time/day time  

 

Tonight, Cas had insisted that they take a break.  Sam agreed, so Dean had to go along with it.  

"At least the water's warm," Dean said.  He had bathed in the river and was walking towards them.  He was dressed in only a pair of jeans and was using his shirt to dry his hair. They decided to build a fire and it was burning brightly.  Dean dropped his shirt by Sam's chair and helled his hands over the fire.  

"I think I'm starting to love China," he said, smiling.  

Cas was on the other side of the fire, shirtless and stretched out on the grass with his arms over his head.  Dean smiled at him.  It had taken nearly ten years, but he'd finally pulled that stick out of his ass.  There were still times Dean had to roll his eyes at him, but over all Cas was pleasantly relaxed.  Their relationship had grown stronger over the last six years in way that he never imagined would be possible.  

"Cas any new ideas on what we're up against?"  

He sighed loudly.  "Dean, a break is a break."

"Yeah," Sam added.  "Just relax."

Dean made a face at him.  The sight of his brother kicked back in his chair, sipping on a beer made the annoyance he felt at not working deflate.  He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him, though.  A nights rest was good.  They didn't get to relax very often, but the continuance of not knowing what they were dealing with was making him antsy.  

For the sake of Cas and Sam's happiness he'd give it a rest for the night, though.  He got an idea and snickered as he walked around the fire.  Cas opened his eyes and smiled up at him as he straddled his waist and leaned down for a kiss.  

"Oh, gross," Sam complained.  

Dean moaned obscenely and brought both of his hands underneath Cas to grope both of his ass cheeks.  He felt something bounce off his shoulders and figured Sam had thrown something at him.  When he pulled back Cas grinned at him and the look on Sam's face was priceless.  Dean wiggled his eye brows at him.

"Get a room."

Cas's words surprised him and he immediately looked back down at him.  "I quit enjoy out door sex," he said.

His blood heated in his veins and he was full on hard before he had time to think about it.  "Cas," he breathed out.  He just chuckled and Dean smacked him on the shoulder before rolling off him to stretch out beside him.  Sam was making gagging noises, but Dean was too focused on the feel of Cas's fingers sliding down his palm to acknowledge it.

* * *

Sam rolled his eyes.  He was happy for Dean and Cas.  They were finally happy.  It was hard to remember the good old days of them simply eye fucking each other for long drawn out awkward moments, but these days... "Ugh," he groaned at the sight of them side by side, both shirtless, then he wrinkled his nose.  They weren't just happy.  They were sickly, sugar sweet, bubble gum, rainbow flag happy and sometimes the sight of them made him want to throw up.  

He never imagined Dean would be this happy and he certainly never imagine that him and Cas would take their relationship to 'that' level.  The sound of his phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts.  He dug his cellphone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open.  "Hello?"

"Yo, Sam."

He stiffened as he recognized the voice immediately.  "Gabriel?"  He saw Dean and Cas both sit up and turn to look at him.

"Right 'oh."

"Is every thing ok?  Is Alex ok?"  He said quickly.

"Woah, slow down there.  All's fine and all that jazz.  Better than fine, actually."

"Meaning?"  Dean and Cas were standing in front of him now, both wide eyed as they stared at him.  He helled a finger up at them.

"It means that it's time for baby to come home."

"What?  Really?"

"Yeah," he said in a joking tone.  "Tell Cas that Alex looks just like him, which is a little awkward sometimes."

Sam blinked a couple times.  "Ok, what is that supposed to mean?"

"Let me talk to Dean."

Sam helled the phone out to his brother who took it immediately and pressed it to his ear.  

"Gabriel."

"Yo' Deano.  What's shaking?"

"What going on, Gabriel?"

He sighed loudly.  "Always so serious."

"Damn it, Gabe.  Just get to the point already."

"Ok ok.  Sheesh.  I just wanted to let you know that it's time."

"It's time?  Like that time?"

"Yes.  Me and Alex will be heading out in an hour.  We know where you're at, so we'll see you in a day or so."

"Is it safe?"  He looked over at Cas and reached out to grab his hand.  He took it immediately.  

"Uh, duh," Gabriel sarcastically said.  "I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't."

He swallowed past the thick lump in his throat.  "Hey, um, how is she?"

Gabe chuckled.  "Oh, she's good.  She's with me, so scratch that.  She's awesome."  When Dean didn't say any thing else Gabriel said, "She really is good.  She safe.  She's strong and she's looking forward to meeting all of you."  

Dean smiled and he felt Cas relax beside him.  "Gabriel, I can't even..."

"Oh, no need for all that, but you're welcome.  I'd do it again if I had to, but I can't say I miss changing diapers."

He laughed at that.  "So, I guess we'll see you then?"

"Yup.  I'll give you a ring when we're close." 

He hung up and handed Sam his phone.

"Well," Sam asked.

Dean's smile grew wider.  He looked over at Cas who was also smiling.  He'd heard every thing.  "Our baby's coming home."  Cas pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 


End file.
